fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Schild
Schild (Pronounced Sh-il-d) is a Dark S Class Mage, and a member of the Hell's Gate Dark Guild. Within the Guild he is known as the "General of Hades" and is considered their secret weapon due to his Arc of Integration. After the defeat of Hell's Gate, he becomes a wanderer, who has occasionaly confrontations with Shooting Star. After loosing in battle to Kazuma Martinez while attempting to protect an injured family he eventually becomes an "honorary" member of Shooting Star. He is the son of Sylvanna Rione and the "God" in possession of Shine God Slayer. Once he learns of his parentage, he adopts his mother's surname and joins the Angel Heart Guild. Appearance Schild is of average height and has a muscular build. His arms and chest are covered in scars, with the Hell's Gate stamp, a demonic looking gate, over his heart. He has short pale blonde, almost white, hair that he wears slicked back though with a few bangs hanging in his face and dark red eyes. He wears a white silk shirt with a pair of black dress pants and a black blazer with gold accents worn open. After the defeat of Hell's Gate, he becomes more ragged looking, trading in his fashionable clothes for something befitting a wanderer. He wears a dark gray long sleeved wool shirt, with a pair of loose black pants resembling jeans. Over this he is sometimes seen wearing a black travellers cloak. During this time his hair has also grown out several inches, though he still keeps it in a similar, but looser style. After becoming a God Slayer he wears an outfit similar to his original one, though minus the blazer. In its place he is seen wearing a large white trench coat with black accents and lining and a large gold symbol on its back that he claims means "Golden Light". Personality Schild is originally very arrogant and over confident due to his position within Hell's Gate. Within the Guild he is known for being brutal and monsterous, though he has an unusual soft spot for Empio Mezzanote, willingly acting as her bodyguard. It is implied he has mild romantic feelings for her given their close age. When angered, he becomes a berserker focused solely on killing those he sees as enemies. After the defeat of Hell's Gate, he mellows out signifigantly, though he is still antagonistic and arrogant. After having a personal crisis and nearly experiencing a nervous break down he is taught Shine God Slayer by his father, and after the training has become more calm and cool headed, though he is still shown to have an arrogant streak, and oddly, his anger has become even worse, with a shorter fuse. Magic and Abilities Inhumanly High Magical Power: For an unknown reason Schild was born with a level of magical power that causes people to mistake him for a small army. Odin believes the reason for this is that one of his parents was inhuman themselves. Schild's high levels of magical energy are the only reason he is able to use Arc of Integration, as if it was lower his body wouldn't be able to store the integrated objects. Despite his levels of power, he seems to lack proper control over it, limiting its usefullness. After his God Slayer training he learns how to properly tap into his magical power, allowing him to use it in its entirety for offensive purposes, effectively making his twice as powerful. Under the influence of the Key of Truth his power is multiplied by an indetermined amount, though Sylvanna claims it is at least 5 times, and at most 10 times. Shine God Slayer: After losing to Kazuma Schild begins to doubt himself. During his self crisis, his father, a "God" appears before him, offering him a choice. He could either seal Schild's magical power and erase his memory, sending him to a far off city at the same time so he could live a new life, or he could trade in his current magic to learn God Slayer. Choosing the latter Arc of Integration was stripped from him and he was taught Shine God Slayer. *'Shine God's Roar:' Schild fires a beam of condensed light from hsi mouth. Light Bearer: A magical long bladed double edged cruciform sword with a hand and a half hilt embude with Light Magic given to him once he mastered God Slayer. By channeling his magical power into it Schild can release crescent shaped beams of light. As the light created by this blade isn't his, he can consume it to recharge. Oddly Schild constantly refers to it as a "Bastard Sword" rather than the more common name of "Long Sword". Key of Fate: An object Schild found after defecting from Hell's Gate. When used it amplifies his already inhuman magical power, allowing him to use Full Body transformations through Arc of Integration. It takes the form of an odd gold colored sphere the size of a tennis ball with indecipherable markings engraved on it. When used the markings briefly glow before the Key literally melts into its weilder's body for exactly 20 minutes. Once this time limit has been passed the Key seperates and cannot be used by the same person for a full 24 hours. Oddly enough, when in the presence of Gai, the markings glow white. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Schild has shown incredible skill in hand to hand combat, favoring kicks over punches due to his tendency to use Jewel of Darkness through his legs. Master Swordsman: Schild is a master swordsman, as seen in the past when he deftly wielded The Lucifer in combat. Once he gained Arc of Integration his skill increased due to the new strength he had with his blade. Former Magic and Abilities The Lucifer: Before gaining Arc of Integration Schild fought with a magical sword known as "The Lucifer". It was a long bladed single edged black demonic looking sword that boosted his physical strength to an inhuman level. Once he gained Arc of Integration, this sword was the first thing he Integrated. Arc of Integration: Schild's signature, and in fact only, magic is the powerful Arc of Integration. Using it he has assimilated countless weapons and powers to use for himself in combat. *'Right Arm: Sword of Lucifer': Schild turns his right forearm into a long single edged curved demonic looking black sword. The blade is magically enhanced so it will never break, and Schild claims it can cut through anything. By charging magical energy in the blade he can fire waves of darkness off with his swings. A noted down side is the fact as the blade is part of his arm he cannot turn it around, meaning he can only slash in one direction. *'Right Leg: Jewel of Darkness:' Schild turns his right leg from the knee down into diamond. He can lash out with powerful bone shattering kicks, which also have the ability to absorb and redirect non elemental magic. *'Left Arm: Abyss Break:' During a training exersize Schild learned Arc of Integration can integrate magic as well, when he absorbed an Abyss Break fired by Shuu. He channels the magic through his left arm, and whenever he uses it his arm turns into rainbow colored energy. He fires the spell by holding his arm out palm open and saying its name. *'Full Body: Jewel of Darkness:' Schild turns his entire body into diamond, enhancing his physical power to inhuman levels, and allowing him to absorb and redirect non elemental magic. This power is paid with speed, as instead of turning a small part of his body into the heavy mineral, he turns his entire body into it. Trivia *Schild is German for "Stop". His name has no signifigant meaning, and was chosen simply because of its german origin. *Both of Schild's swords, The Lucifer and Light Bearer, have names with identical meanings as "Lucifer" is Latin for "Light Brearer". Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User